


It Doesn't Matter

by AngelDemonoid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDemonoid/pseuds/AngelDemonoid
Summary: Keith wonders why after Shiro vanished why he was chosen to be the next leader and starts having second thoughts until Lance tries to reassure him.





	It Doesn't Matter

Keith was laying back on his bed, eye closed thinking. Back when Shiro said he wanted him to take lead of the group if something ever happened. The half Galra threw out the idea thinking that nothing ever was going to happen to his closest friend. That no harm would come to Shiro. He was wrong. So damn wrong. He had disappeared. Sitting up from his bed, he had grabbed the knife that was given to him. He looked at his reflection through it, frowning. ‘Why me?’ He asked himself in his thoughts. His door opened and he turned to the one he entered. Lance was holding a tray of green goo, or in case, food.   
   
“You’ve been locking yourself up in this room and haven’t ate in a while. So here.” Keith looked down at the tray before taking it, nodding as a thank you. They were there in silence for a moment before Lance sighed and sat down on the bed next to Keith, without the half Galra stopping him. “Okay, I know Shiro is missing but something else is bothering you. What is it?” Keith looked at Lance as he set the tray down before speaking.   
   
“Why are you asking? Or even care? Aren’t I just a rival to you?” Keith asked. True, they were rivals but Lance shook his head. He thought they were friends, maybe a little more. “Ugh, fine,” Keith laid back, looking at the ceiling as he began to explain. “Shiro wanted for me to take over if anything happened to him. I still want to know why. I mean, I’m a hot headed half Galra half human. Pretty much everyone wouldn’t want me to take control.” Lance was hurt my Keith’s words about himself. “Sometimes I think I don’t belong here-”  
   
“Don’t say that Keith!” Lance shouted, getting on top of the red paladin. Keith’s eyes widened at the sudden outburst. Lance cupped Keith’s cheek, which made Keith tense up a bit. “You belong with us Keith. Who cares if you have the blood of our enemy running through your veins? I don’t care. You still want to fight with us. As Voltron. And I hate to admit this but being a leader is more suited for you than any of us others.” Keith took the words to heart, which stung a bit. “I know you thought Shiro as a brother. We will find him. We have to.” Lance realized Keith had a tear rolling down his cheek. Lance wiped it away with his finger. Soon, they were just staring into each other’s eyes. Lance broke the contact with their eyes and connected their lips instead. Keith was surprised at first but soon went with it, wrapping his arms around the blue paladin’s neck, pulling him closer in the kiss. They pulled away, Lance laying his forehead on Keith’s.   
   
“Why did you do that?” Keith asked, surprisingly shy. Lance chuckled at the sudden new side of the red paladin. Lance only gave a grin and got off of Keith. The half Galra sat up and grabbed Lance’s hand as he got off of the bed entirely. “Stay, please.” Keith would not look at Lance but Lance smiled, sitting back down. For a while, they were holding hands. Keith couldn’t believe he was doing this. He didn’t like people getting close to him like this. It made him feel scared that one day they’ll leave. But deep down he wanted Lance to get closer to his heart. Lance let go of Keith’s hand without him realizing until Lance’s fingers went under Keith’s chin, making him look at the blue paladin. Lance’s hand went to the back of Keith’s head, pulling him close to his lips, kissing again. Keith’s hands went to the sides of Lance’s neck while one of Lance’s hands grabbed Keith’s hair while the other hand grabbed Keith’s waist. They pulled away for air and Lance made sure Keith was looking right into his eyes.  
   
   
“Keith, I don’t care what you are. You could be full Galra for fucks sake but I will still like you. To me, you’re still Keith. The one that I once thought as a rival. The one that I fell in love with when I saw you again. I love you Keith. Doesn’t matter what you are to me. You are perfect and no doubt you belong here, by my side.” Lance spoke sincerely fro his heart. For the first time in the world he saw Keith smile, a bright smile.   
   
“Thank you.”


End file.
